Biography
Early Life Lil Tracy was born Jazz Ishmael Butler on October 3rd, 1995 in Virginia Beach, Virginia. He's the son of Cheryl Elizabeth "Coko" Clemons and Ishmael Reginald Butler. He has a younger brother named Jaylon Butler who runs the YouTube channel "Paidwithjays". Growing up, Tracy would be sent back and forth between Seattle, Washington where his father lived and Virginia Beach, Virginia where his mother was. Eventually choosing to become homeless at 17 before moving to Los Angeles at 18. Tracy started making music at the age of 15 under the aliases of "Souljawitch", "Lil Tumblr", "8Ball", "Toreshi Minaj", "Yung Karma", "AsakuFox", "Persian Dolphin" and perhaps the most popular of all, "Yung Bruh". According to Tracy, the name originated from the word "libra" saying, "Libra sounds like "bruh" at the end and I was like Yung Libra." He then goes on to say that the name was childish. The name "Tracy" originated from when a friend gave him an old Tracy Mcgrady jersey. Butler stated that he was "Lil Tracy" and everyone "ate that shit up." Career Tracy started his career when he was 15 living in Virginia before moving to Los Angeles at 18 to join the ThraxxHouse collective with members Mackned, Key Nyata, Keyboard Kid, Cold Hart, Horse Head, Wicca Phase, SneakGuapo, Baby Tears and more. He released several mixtapes while with ThraxxHouse such as, "Heaven's Witch", "Depression", "e m o c e a n", "Vintage LSD" and "Moon Stones". Members of the ThraxxHouse collective, including Tracy, eventually started a new collective known as GothBoiClique. Through this group, Tracy met the New York artist Lil Peep, the two quickly started working on music together releasing "White Tee" the same day they met in June of 2016 being featured on Peep's mixtape "Crybaby". In mid-2016, Butler changed his name from Yung Bruh to Sicko Tracy. With this, the entire sound of Yung Bruh would no longer continue, instead, Tracy experimented with a more punk rock vibe, releasing the mixtape "Desire" ''in 2016. The punk rock sound was short-lived, quickly dropping the sound for a more emo/gothic sound with releases such as "''Pictures", "Desire", and "Pain (with Lil Peep and Slug Christ)". While with GothBoiClique, Tracy would often experiment with more upbeat hip-hop and trap music, releasing songs like "Checkmate", "Prom Queen", "This Year" and "I'm Rude". He would also collab with artists who weren't in GothBoiClique such as Famous Dex, YSL Duke, and UnoTheActivist. Falling Out With GothBoiClique and Lil Peep Shortly after the release of Lil Peep's "Come Over When You're Sober, Pt. 1" Lil Tracy left GothBoiClique and disassociated himself with Peep. On a No Jumper podcast he did with Lil Raven and BukuBandz, Tracy explained he left because he felt that he was becoming Lil Peep's shadow and that nobody was recognizing Tracy for the work he did with Peep. After that, he stopped working with and talking to Lil Peep and GothBoiClique all around. Unfortunately, on November 15th, 2017, Lil Peep was found dead on his tour bus in Tucson, Arizona while on his "Come Over When You're Sober" tour from an accidental overdose of Xanax laced with fentanyl. He was just 21. The death didn't sit well with Tracy, tweeting "I feel like this is my fault" and "I can't help but feel like I could've done more". Shortly after he started calling out various rappers for showing Lil Peep "fake love". Tracy has gotten better and still memorializes Peep through his music. Albums and EP's * Yung Bruh - Indigo Soul (2014) * Yung Bruh - Depression (2014) * Yung Bruh - Icy Robitussin 森林之神杨 (2014) * Yung Bruh - Elegantangel (2015) * Yung Bruh - When Angels Cry (Death Has Wings) ''(2015) * ''Yung Bruh - u,_u (2015) * Yung Bruh -Vintage LSD Compilation (2015) * Yung Bruh - HEAVEN'S WITCH *eternal spells* (2015) * Yung Bruh - BAEBOY (2015) * Yung Bruh - Kim K & Kanye ''(2015) * ''Yung Bruh - Tracy World (2016) * Yung Bruh/Souljawitch - Vampire Spendin Money (2016) * Yung Bruh - Free Tracy! (2016) * Sicko Tracy - Desire ''(2016) * ''Lil Tracy - 757 Virginia Hood Nightmares (2016) * Lil Tracy - Moon Stones (2016) * Tracy! - Free Tracy Campaign ''(2016) * ''Lil Tracy & Lil Peep - Castles ''(2016) * ''Lil Tracy - Tracy's Manga (2017) * Lil Tracy - XOXO (2017) * Lil Tracy & Lil Peep - Castles II (2017) * Lil Tracy & Lil Raven - Fly Away (2017) * Lil Tracy - Life of a Popstar (2017) * Lil Tracy - Designer Talks (2018) * Lil Tracy - Sinner (2018) * Lil Tracy - Designer Talks 2 (2019)